


James shows you his special hole

by yoangelo



Category: James Charles - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoangelo/pseuds/yoangelo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	James shows you his special hole

It was the pee hole


End file.
